By this application, the applicant proposes to conduct a second year of activities as an advocacy demonstration program. The proposed activities are designed to build upon and extend efforts begun by the applicant during its first year of federal funding, to provide a basis for meaningful evaluation of factors such as auspice, budget, personnel, client characteristics, case volume, issues addressed and strategies employed on the outcome of advocacy activities and to include dissemination and utilization of knowledge gained from the proposed activities to encourage understanding and replication of effective advocacy strategies. Five specific advocacy activities are proposed, each of which is intended to have a significant and beneficial impact on the target population and to facilitate the study of major issues in the field of advocacy. These activities include operation of a state-mandated patients' rights advocacy program in seven locked psychiatric facilities under contract with the County of Santa Clara (replacing a much more limited County program), extensive outreach activities to Santa Clara County's large Hispanic community, impact litigation in three cases involving treatment and service rights of California's developmentally disabled citizens, development and field testing of a client-oriented evaluation instrument for residential care facilities and legislative advocacy to facilitate the placement of residential care facilities outside of presently impacted areas while assuring clients' access to needed supportive services. Evaluation activities, both through the applicants's standard procedures and through a proposed advisory board composed of consumers and providers of care and other appropriate persons, are described, as are plans to work closely with other advocacy groups within the area and state. Dissemination and utilization activities involving widespread distribution of materials and information generated during the project year are also detailed.